Tire Moi De Ce Mauvais Rêve
by Miyuki Kurigawa
Summary: Une nuit, Cain est réveillé par un bruit étrange .. Que peut bien faire cet homme dans sa chambre à une heure pareille? Chap II! Non, il n'y a aucune mauvaise blague ...
1. Prologue, Ou quand la nuit étrangle lxxx

**Auteur:** Miyuki Kurigawa

**Titre:** Tire moi de ce mauvais rêve

**Genre:** heu ... +se tourne les pouces+ là est la question!

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** rien n'est à moi, tout est à Yuki-Senseï, hélas, je ne fait point d'argent avec ce que j'écris (ça se saurait si j'étais un écrivain renommé -o-" ) et elle n'a pas voulu me céder MON(y'en a qui ont encore des doutes+œil menaçant+) Riffel Raffit ni Owl. Alors, comme d'habitude, je vais bouder dans mon coin, en espérant que ça marche mieux qu'avec Takaya Senseï ... hem ...

Ouin.

En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez mon premier essai sur l'univers deComte Cain, et God Child. (Vivement le 4, d'ailleurs, qu'a-t-elle bien pu faire que misère à mon Riffounet! A veux savoir)

NDA: De temps en temps, il se peut qu'à la place de "Comte Cain" apparaisse" Brailly Cain"... C'est une déformation de mon Word 97, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui apris de remplacer tous les "Comte" par ce nom de famille, mais il l'a fait, et j'espère simplement qu'aucun n'a réussi à m'échapper. Tout du moins, je ne me souviens pas avoir rentré une correction automatique de ce mot par l'autre ... Encore toutes mes excuses pour cet incident -.-"

_**Tire Moi De Ce Mauvais Rêve

* * *

**_

_Prologue... Ou quand la nuit étrangle la raison

* * *

_

La pièce était sombre. Il se voyait nettement dormir, petite silhouette fantômatique dans les fins draps de son lit. Il avait agrippé son oreiller à deux mains, et plongé dans de profonds songes, sa respiration était longue, profonde et régulière; son corps au repos, se tenait immobile. Un souffle de vent suintait à travers la fine ouverture de volets à peine rabattus, et de temps à autre la zébrure bleue d'uné clair dans le coton gris du ciel éclairait sa pâle figure. Rien ne troublait la quiétude du lieu. Une quiétude qui semblait palpable, une quiétude... mortuaire ...

Cain ouvrit ses papillons dorés, comme soudainement réveillé par un bruit anachronique. Un bruissement de cape, au moins un tissu feutré, sur sa gauche, près de sa porte.

Quelqu'un se trouvait là.

Il agrippa férocement le canon de l'arme qui se reposait sous son oreiller.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait pas entendu l'ouverture de sa porte!

Le tonerre commença à gronder au loin, de plus en plus menaçant.

Cain était certain d'avoir perçu le grincement d'un violon.

Le bruit feutré se faisait régulier et se rapprochait sournoisement de lui. Cain se redressa un peu plus sur sa couche, ses deux mains enserrant fermement le revolver.

Il ne voyait pas son ennemi, il lui était impossible de tirer à l'aveuglette, chaque balle était précieuse.

Il faudrait ... de la lumière! Le temps d'attraper sa bougie, l'Autre serait tout près, il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre...

Une Réponse fut donnée à sa requête, un éclair plus violent encore scintilla dans la pièce et éclaira fugitivement le visage de l'inconnu.

- Riff! Laissa échapper Cain avec soulagement.

Mais le majordome ne partageait pas son ravissement.

- Maudit soit-tu, démon!

Cain eut soudainement peur. Effrayé comme un enfant, il se revoyait soudainement rajeunit de plusieurs années, apeuré comme un lapin, coincé dans une impasse, incapable de fuir. Sa mains errait si fort le revolver que celui se débattait dans sa main et essayait de se dépêtrer de cette poigne de fer en gigotant de toute part.

Sans prévenir, deux mains blanches glaciales attrapèrent le cou du jeune comte et l'enserrèrent fermement. Le comte ne put retenir son index qui pressa la détente.

* * *

**Le bla-bla de MiyuKu:**

Hé, ce n'est qu'un prologue, na! Hee hee, je suis assez fière de ce que j'ai pondu, et en plus j'ai de l'inspiration pour la suite, et en plus j'ai le temps de l'écrire, c'est'y pas fantasmagorique, tout ça? Ok j'arrêtes. C'est la première fois que je me lance dans l'écriture d'une fanfiction sur Comte Cain, et je dois avouer que l'expérience n'est absolument pas déplaisante, en tout cas, ça change radicalement de Furuba!

Une petite précison: j'ai essayé d'écrire ce prologue avec Nina Hagen qui me braillait dans les oreilles son americain reggae, je vous promets que ce n'est pas triste ... D'accord, d'accord, je m'en va, rôh ...

A la prochaine :D


	2. Chapitre Un: Un monde sans couleurs

**Auteur:** Miyuki Kurigawa

**Titre:** Tire moi de ce mauvais rêve

**Genre:** heu ... +se tourne les pouces+ là est la question!

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** rien n'est à moi, tout est à Yuki-Senseï, hélas, je ne me fais point d'argent avec ce que j'écris (ça se saurait si j'étais un écrivain renommé -o-" ) et elle n'a pas voulu me céder MON(y'en a qui ont encore des doutes+œil menaçant+) Riffel Raffit ni Owl. Alors, comme d'habitude, je vais bouder dans mon coin, en espérant que ça marche mieux qu'avec Takaya Senseï ... hem ...

Ouin.

En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez mon premier essai sur l'univers de Comte Cain, et God Child. (Vivement le 4, d'ailleurs, qu'a-t-elle bien pu faire comme misère à mon Riffounet! A veux savoir)

NDA: Le problème du remplacement automatique de "Comte" par "Brailly" a été résolu , en fait , quelqu'un a dû rentrer ce remplaçage automatique et j'ai réussi à le supprimer. Comprends pô. Esprit malfaisant ou lutin farceur? -.-"

RAR: Nelja: Je suis venue voir ce que tu faisais comme fics Comte Cain. :-)

Ca commence fort bien ; la scène est frappante visuellement et éprouvante pour les nerfs comme il se doit. :-)

J'ai hâte de savoir ce qui va se passer et d'avoir les explications, maintenant !

Euh, juste une question : tu entends quoi par "un bruit anachronique" ? Je ne vois pas trop recoller le sens que je donne au mot avec le contexte...

Et sinon, le Word97 qui met "Brailly Cain", c'est complètement surréaliste ! Ca donne l'impression d'être passé dans un monde parallèle beaucoup plus tordu !  
Et ça me fait plaisir. aime bien découvrir que le monde est tordu aime bien avoir chaque jour des nouvelles confirmations qu'elle fait bien de ne pas être sous Windows

**R: Ah, une adepte du Linux:) Merci à toi de t'être déplacé jusque dans la rubrique Comte Cain pour lire ma fic, ta review m'a fait très, très plaisir :D ! Pour le "bruit anachronique", je crois que je me suis trompée de mot ... En fait, il faut comprendre: "un bruit qui n'avait rien à faire ici, un bruit qui n'allait en rien avec le décor", mais j'ai dû me mélanger dans les mots. Merci à toi d'avoir posé la question, j'irais rectifier ce problème :) **

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant! **

**Bisous :o)**

**NOTE: _Ce présent chapitre a été revu et corrigé, en raison des nombreuses fautes de frappes qui ont été signalées. Je tiens à remercier énormément Nelja qui m'a fait remarquer ces erreurs. J'aurai pour raison le fait que j'ai tapé que trop rapidement le chapitre en vue de le mettre rapidement disponible. Je suis, chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, vraiment navrée pour cet incident qui je l'espère ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier ce chapitre. Merci encore, Nelja._**

**

* * *

**

_**Tire Moi De Ce Mauvais Rêve

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre Un: Un monde sans couleurs**_

_**.

* * *

**_

Cain ouvrit des yeux horrifiés. Le désespoir incrédule fleurissait en lui, pourrissant sa chair de ses branches tordues. Il ne croyait pas un instant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Mais Riff, lui, ne broncha pas une seule seconde. La balle avait éraflé ses côtes, fracassé la dure barrière osseuse pour arracher le poumon. Le sang coulait à grosses gouttes, mais c'était comme s'il n'en avait cure. Il continuait seulement de presser ses mains contre le maigre cou de son maître, comme si c'était le dernier ordre qui explosait en lui, celui qui marquerait l'achèvement de sa vie.

Cain ne sentait pas assez de force pour presser une deuxième fois la détente contrre son majordome et espérer le faire reculer. Il était devenu l'incrédule victime d'une scène dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable même de cauchemarder.

Mais loin d'être un songe, le pincement continuel de sa trachée lui coupait tout souffle, et bientôt, sa vue se troubla, alors qu'il s'agitait contre cette poigne de fer, griffant la peau de Riff jusqu'au sang, lui hurlant son prénom en espérant le faire revenir à la raison.

- RIFF !

Cain allait se réveiller, c'st sûr! Dans une seconde, ou deux! La lueur éteinte dans les yeux cyan de son majordome fixé sur son cou fin le glaçait jusqu'à la moëlle de ses os.

- Riff ...

Sa voix manquait d'air, mais ses yeux arrivaient encore à pleurer. Une seule question lui venait en tête. Pourquoi? Cet homme en face de lui, celui qui savait tout de son passé, celui qui lui avait donné sa vie et offert sa protection. Celui qui l'avait tiré des ronces tortueuses de son enfance pour l'emmener avec lui dans un monde plus doux et plus chaleureux ...

Sa confiance lui était sans faille ... Irréprochable ... C'était ... son jouet ...

Qui lui désobéissait, qui avait retrouvé ses ailes et s'était échappé de sa cage dorée, et tellement enivré par cette soudaine liberté avait vu la Folie devenir sa compagne.

La Folie? Dans un dernier effort, alors qu'il tentait une fois encore d'ôter les doigts longs et pâles de son cou, il se surprit à voir que dans ce regard vide, il n'y avait pas la Démence ...

Riff ... avait été drogué ...

Dans un ultime effort Cain leva un grand coup son genou et sentit les côtes de son majordome craquer sous la violence du coup. Riff lâcha subitement son cou, plié en deux, et s'écroula sans retenue sur le sol, le tachant de son sang sombre qui continuait de jaillir férocement de sa blessure.

Cain se dépêtra laborieusement de ses draps, encore essoufflé, et se précipita sur le corps de son majordome.

- Riff !

Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Celui ne bougeait plus. Les yeux fermés, il semblait endormi.

Sans qu'il puisse les retenir, les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux et s'échouèrent sur le visage de marbre immobile entre ses bras.

- Je te l'avais interdit! Tu n'avais pas le droit !

Cain hoquetait comme un enfant. Il serrait sans retenue le corps à la fois chaud et froid, et sans s'en occuper se tâchait les mains du sang de son valet. Ce sang chaud qui circulait dans ses doigts imprégnait sa peau tout entière et pénétrait dans le cœur de ses chairs.

- Tu ne devais pas te blesser sans ma permission!

Son être tout entier était agité de soubresauts incontrôlables, mais ce n'était ni le froid, ni la peur, qui en étaient responsables. L'horreur, l'infâmie, le refus de croire, la douleur qui lacéraient son cœur et s'étalaient sous ses yeux, tout ça était bien de trop. Une voix étranglée, lourde de sanglots, s'échappa de sa trachée en une sourde plainte éphémère et désespéré.

- RIFF !

Cain se sentit subitement tiré en arrière et atterit violemment assis sur son séant. Sa première constatation sensoriel était qu'il faisait jour.

La respiration saccadé, les yeux brûlants, les lèvres tremblantes, les joues humides, la gorge sèche ... Il venait de revenir du Royaume des moribonds il ne savait comment pour s'ébrouer dans le Monde des Vivants. Dans un réflexe violent, sa tête se tourna à l'endroit exact où il se tenait une seconde auparavant. Personne.

- Monsieur! Est-ce que tout va bien?

Une voix .. féminine! Que venait faire cette voix ici? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le timbre de Riff!

- Que ... balbutia-t-il.

Cain cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et eut enfin la sensation de voir parfaitement la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

- Où est Riff? Demanda-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne le voulait.

La servante recula d'un pas effrayé. Il aurait été contagieux qu'elle n'aurait pas réagit autrement.

- GRAND FRERE ! retentit une petite voix à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Une masse de cheveux dorés comme le soleil lui éblouit la vue et deux petits bras encerclèrent vigoureusement son cou. Cain tressaillit légèrement au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit.

- Mary ...

Elle s'installa sur ses genoux sans qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, et planta son regard azuré dans les prunelles mordorés. Un petit sourire charmant éclairait son visage d'ange.

- Grand frère, tout va bien?

- Heu ... je crois .. répondit-il un peu surpris.

- Tu n'as pas arrêté de crier cette nuit, j'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir dormir ... Tu faisais un cauchemar !

Cain ne répondit pas immédiatement. Comme il aimerait que ce soit la vérité.

- Un ... cauchemar, oui ... répéta-t-il les yeux dans le vague.

La servante n'avat pas bougé d'un poil, pourtant encore apeurée. Cain se tourna vers elle, le regard dur, comme s'il rechignait de demander encore la même chose.

- Amenez-moi Riff.

"Retrouvez-le moi sans faute". Voilà ce que hurlait sa raison.

Mary ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés.

- Grand frère ... fit-elle doucement pour attirer son attention, tandis que la servant se ruait hors de la chambre. Qui est donc ce Riff dont tu parles depuis tout à l'heure?

°

°

Les Bla-blas de MiyuKu: Qu'est-ce que je suis méchante ... Huhuhu ... Bon d'accord, ce chapitre est long. Ou enfin court. Beuh, dire qu'il devait faire deux chapitres, je me suis dit que deux pages words, c'était bien ridicule (le présent chapitre ne fait pourtant que 5 pages, y'a pas de quoi en être fière ma vieille!)

Je crois que tout le monde perd la tête dans ce chapitre ... Pauvre Cain, on lui en fera toujours voir de toutes les couleurs ... D'ailleurs, à ce propos, j'espère que je réussis à rendre compte correctement de son caractère. J'avoues que c'est un personnage que j'ai encore du mal à tracer. J'espère m'améliorer avec le temps ! ...

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!

Sayonara to arigato!

Miyuki Kurigawa.


	3. Chapitre Deux: no title found

**Auteur:** Miyuki Kurigawa

**Titre:** Tire moi de ce mauvais rêve

**Genre:** heu ... se tourne les pouces là est la question!

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** rien n'est à moi, tout est à Yuki-Senseï, hélas, je ne me fais point d'argent avec ce que j'écris (ça se saurait si j'étais un écrivain renommé -o-" ) et elle n'a pas voulu me céder MON(y'en a qui ont encore des doutes œil menaçant ) Riffel Raffit ni Owl. Alors, comme d'habitude, je vais bouder dans mon coin, en espérant que ça marche mieux qu'avec Takaya Senseï ... hem ...

Ouin.

En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez mon premier essai sur l'univers de Comte Cain, et God Child. (Enfinnnn, ais lu le 4, youpi vivement le 5 - oui je sais, jamais contente celle-là ...)

* * *

-

Ce que vous avez pu lire juste au dessus, ça doit faire plus de deux ans que je l'ai écrit, et donc, ça doit faire le même temps que vous attendez une suite, surtout pour des chapitres ridiculement court. Celui présent ne fait pas exception à la règle, et j'aurais de toutes façons bien du mal à l'agrandir. Durant tout ce long silence, malgré vos reviews d'encouragement, je n'avais pas retrouvé l'inspiration pour continuer cette fiction. Je sais que mes brouillons sont quelque part, et sans eux, je suis formelle : il ne peut y avoir de suite. Si tout va bien, pendant le déménagement –et je devrais lui rendre grâce-, j'ai tout conservé et je sais où j'ai entreposé tout mes anciens écrits (et ça doit concerner ma fanfiction sur furuba également ... quoique sur celle-ci je n'ai pas de brouillons --')

Bref, fourni avec mes plus plates excuses, je vous livre le chapitre deux de la fanfiction, qui est resté au chaud sur mon disque dur pendant deux ans. L'avantage, c'est que vous avez du premier coup la version relue et corrigée par mes soins. Disons qu'au moins les fautes d'inattentions ont été corrigées :D

J'espère qu'il saura combler votre attente, sinon vous divertir, et j'espère pouvoir mettre la suite.

Encore merci d'avoir lu jusque là, sincèrement. Et merci pour vos reviews :) :3

-

* * *

_**Tire Moi De Ce Mauvais Rêve**_

* * *

_** °Chapitre Deux°**_

* * *

__

_Certains cauchemars s'arrêtent au moment précis où vous ouvrez les yeux ... Et d'autres prennent vie quand vous vous éveillez au monde conscient ..._

- Comment ça "qui est Riff" ?! répéta-t-il incrédule, trop stupéfait pour dire autre chose.

MaryWeather eut subitement un regard inquiet.

Cain leva la tête vers les domestiques.

- Laissez-nous seuls.

- Mais, Lord Ca ...

- Laissez nous seuls.

Le regard mordoré qu'il avait enfoncé profondément dans le regard apeuré de ses valets, et la dureté avec laquelle il avait découpé et prononcé chaque syllabe eurent enfin raison et bientôt la pièce fut vide, à l'exception de lui-même et sa petite sœur.

Cain se tourna enfin vers Mary.

- Mary, ma chère et tendre petite sœur, si c'est une plaisanterie, elle ne me fait pas rire, alors cesse-la.

Malgré le ton posé dont il venait de faire preuve, son cœur battait la chamade et son esprit était loin d'être tranquille.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ! Je ne sais pas qui est ce Riff, je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie, et crois-moi, si je connaissais quelqu'un de ce nom là, je m'en souviendrais!!

Cain se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait pas autrement que la croire. Il était persuadé, à raison, que sa sœur ne lui mentait pas. Et la chose lui était plus difficile encore que c'était elle en personne qui lui disait cela. Mais qu'importe ce qui était vrai, ce qui était faux, à ce moment précis, Cain ne croyait plus grand-chose et ses limites se bornaient à ce que sa raison savait, pas à ce que ses sens lui rapportaient. La lueur de tristesse et la vague de mélancolie qui s'empara de lui encouragèrent Mary à lui poser cette fichue question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait entendu sa soeur hurler ce fameux nom cette nuit.

- Grand frère ... Ce ... Riff ... Tu l'as appelé toute la nuit ...

Elle s'agrippa à sa chemise et le regarda droit dans les yeux, le lazuli se cognant au jade et l'or.

- Grand frère ... murmura-t-elle comme si allait exprimer un blasphème (ce qui était le cas, dans ce contexte). Se pourrait-il que cet homme ... Tu l'aimes ?!

- BIEN SÛR QUE NON !!! S'écria-t-il avec plus de vigueur qu'il ne le voulut.

La force qu'il avait donnée à cette contradiction ne faisait qu'affirmer sa culpabilité et il se boucha les lèvres pour retenir des mots hélas déjà sortis. Il devait être rouge jusqu'aux oreilles pour que Mary se mette subitement à rire, tintant l'endroit froid de notes enfantines enjouées et gaies.

Cain ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même s'il était encore gêné de part la question de sa sœur. Sa présence était précieuse, et maintenant encore, la sentir si chaleureuse contre lui lui mettait du baume au cœur.

Cependant, il n'était pas tranquille. Il était encore persuadé, ou plutôt non, son esprit était encore persuadé que Riff allait franchir d'un moment à l'autre le seuil de sa chambre, en s'excusant comme il le fait trop souvent, et mettrait un terme à son cauchemar en le faisant s'évanouir dans le néant ... Mais rien n'y fit ... Il eut beau le chercher toute la matinée et essayer tous les endroits où il aurait pu aller, personne n'eut jamais connu une personne du nom de Riffel Raffit.

Et personne, dans la ville, ne le connaissait bien, bien qu'il ne fut pas rare de le voir en sa compagnie chaque fois qu'il s'aventurait hors de son domaine,et ni même sa famille ne pourrait témoigner en sa faveur.

Cain se souvenait encore du regard bleu comme la glace qui s'était posé sur lui. Il ressentait encre les mains pâles enserrer son cou et broyait sa gorge. Mais surtout il se sentait encore serrer le corps de Riff contre lui.

Se tenant par les bras, dans une étreinte qu'il aurait voulu être celle de Riff, il se referma sur lui-même, et força tous ses sens à se souvenir et se rappeler de lui, comme s'il craignait l'oublier. Cette étreinte était une chose qu'il souhaitait que jamais rien ne le lui enlève ...

_Minute_

Cain releva la tête.

_Depuis quand je pers mon sang froid ainsi?_

Cain se traita d'idiot. C'est par là qu'il aurait dû commencer. Riff est Riff et s'il existait, Eux en auraient au moins la trace.

- L'hôpital de Westshire_(1)_? Excusez-moi de vous déranger, j'aurais un petit renseignement à vous demander ...

Le vent soufflait à en décorner les bœufs.

* * *

(1) Comme on ne sait pas où Riff a fait son séjour psychiatrique, j'ai mis ce nom là ...

_Je reprendrais cette histoire dès que possible parce qu'en fait, moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir la suite --''_

* * *

_'Embauche Raffit pour retrouver Riffel ...' - en fait j'ai retrouvé ça au bas du chapitre ... ca devait sûrement dire quelque chose --'.  
_


End file.
